


Some Day We'll Be Big And Strong

by Axandrela



Series: A Family of Spies and Superheroes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Childhood Friends, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, St. Agnes Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you got sunglasses on? They for outside. And why do you got a stick? I'm not 'lowed to bring sticks inside."</p>
<p>"I'm blind."</p>
<p>"What's blind?"</p>
<p>"I can't see."</p>
<p>"Oh. That's no fun. When you got's here?"</p>
<p>"Last month. My. My dad..."</p>
<p>He starts crying so she hands him her bear. "Here. Sir Bear always makes me stop crying. What's your name?"</p>
<p>He sniffles and clutches her toy close, a hint of a smile on his face. "Matthew Murdock. You?"</p>
<p>"Mary. Mary Sue Poots"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day We'll Be Big And Strong

**Author's Note:**

> So my parents finally let me watch Daredevil and this is the result.

Mary Sue Poots stares at the raindrops and traces the patterns they make on the window. "It's not the end of the world dear, I'm sure there's someone out there waiting for you to join their family." she sighs at the Sister's words. In her six years of live she's already heard that the last two times they picked her up. A tear trickled down her cheek and is quickly wiped away. She's not a baby. Only babies cry. She sits in silence until they reach St Agnes, un-buckling herself and grabbing her bag before the Sister comes to do it for her, holding an umbrella over her as she walks up the familiar pathway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's in the play room when she first notices him. He's one of the big kids, but he's not playing with the rest of them. He's sitting in a corner with sunglasses on and a stick sitting beside him. He's holding a book, but instead of looking at it he's running his fingers over it. She cocks her head to the side in confusion and walks over to him dragging the teddy bear with her.

"Why do you got sunglasses on? They for outside." the boy jumps at her words and reaches for his stick. "And why do you got a stick? I'm not 'lowed to bring sticks inside."

"I'm blind." her eyes narrow at the new word.

"What's blind?"

"I can't see."

"Oh. That's no fun. When you got's here?"

"Last month." he sounds sad so she sits beside him. "My. My dad..."

He starts crying so she hands him her bear. "Here. Sir Bear always makes me stop crying. What's your name?"

He sniffles and clutches her toy close, a hint of a smile on his face. "Matthew Murdock. You?"

"Mary. Mary Sue Poots"

"Nice to meet you Mary. Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matty? Can you read to me? From your's 'pecial books?"

"You won't like them Mary. They're school books."

 "Oh. I'll tell you a story then." he grins at her and sets his book down beside him. "There was a dragon. He was red. He was just little. Only as big as a horse. But he had spikes on his back and big prettyful wings that were very shiny. But he couldn't blow fire. He had a little sister dragon. She was even more littler than him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She pulls at the stick, but the older boy won't let go. "Give it back! Matty needs it!" the older boy laughs and shoves her away. Getting up off the ground she runs in front of him, and punches him in the chest. The boy is eight and a whole bunch bigger than her, but he staggers. He then glares at her and hits her with the stick. It burns as it contacts her arm and she feels tears coming to her eyes, but she punches him in the face and he drops Matt's walking stick as he runs off clutching his cheek and crying. Her hand hurts realy bad, worse than the whap on her arm does, but Matty needs his stick so she picks it up and brings it back to him. When she gets back he's curled up in a ball clutching his ears. She puts his stick on the floor beside him and wraps her little arms around him.

Softly she whispers into his shirt. "It's okay Matty, I got your stick back. We can go where it's more quieter now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matty? Why aren't you up?" she opens his door to find him crying curled up in bed. "Are you okay?" there's panic in her whisper as she approaches his bed.

His only response is to scream louder clutching his ears. Her eyes go wide and she leaves the room running till she runs straight into a pair of the Sisters. "He's hurting! And screaming! Matty needs help!" She's picked up by one of them and carried. There's a hand rubbing her back to soothe her. "Matty needs help. Please. He's hurting."

He's gone after school a few weeks later, coming back just before bedtime. The next day it's the same. And the next. And for months. She misses him, but he's not screaming in pain anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She jumps to get her teddy bear but the boy just raises it higher. Nick is thirteen and since returning from his latest foster home, seems to have made it his life's mission to torment her and the rest if the little kids. She kicks at his shins and punches him in the gut but the teenager won't give it back.

"It's not nice to make a little girl cry." Skye turns around at the familiar voice and a grin splits her face. Matt's back!

She runs to him gripping him in a hug. "Matty! Nick took Sir Bear." sobbing she clutches his shirt.

He walks down the hall tapping his stick on the ground, the little girl trailing behind him clutching his other hand. When he reaches the older boy rather than tapping and swinging so he doesn't run into anything, there's an actual force behind the swing. Nick jumps in pain, grabbing at his shin which now has a deep red line visible through the tears in his jeans.

"Give Mary back her teddy."

"Make me Peepers." Matt drops her hand pushing her gently backwards. He then lifts his stick and wacks the teenager's wrist. The bear instantly falls to the ground. She rushes out from behind Matt and grabs the toy before sprinting back behind Matt, eyes wide.

"You're going to pay for that kid." Nick glares and charges at Matt, who simply steps to the side letting the older boy run into the wall.

The little girl watches in awe as her friend manages to dodge all the bullies punches and lunges, and somehow switch who get hurt each time. Soon the teenager is on the ground with a bloody nose, split lip and numerous bruses covering his arms. He scrambles to his feet. "I'm telling the Sisters!" he turns to run but her voice stops him.

"But Matty is blind. He can't see, can't fight. And I'm just little. I isn't strong enough to hurt a big kid." the boy pales at the little girl's words and runs off. She smirks and turns to her friend and hugs him once more. "That was awesome! You were like a ninja! How?"

"I guess I just got lucky."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was eight now and returning again from a home. Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she was greeted by the twelve year old blind boy, arms open to greet her. She fell into his arms and sobbed. "I thought it might work this time." he rubbed her back as she cried herself to sleep, and sat holding her till one of the Sisters came and carried her to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blades of grass tickled her ears as she lay on the lawn. "There's a cloud directly a bove us. It looks like a great big whale. And there's another one to the left of it that looks like a bunny. And there's a bird flying around between us and the whale cloud."

"What kind of bird is it?" Matt asked from beside her.

She squinted her eyes at the bird trying to identify it. "I don't know, it's too far away to tell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bag of flour fell off the door covering the two Sisters who were walking into the kitchen. Hiding in one of the cubbords she stifled her giggling by biting her hand. She sat in silence as the two women sputtered indignantly for a few minutes before leaving. Carefully she opened the door of the cubbord and looked out seeing no one she made to leave, but was stopped by his voice.

"You know that they'll catch you someday Mary."

She turns around to look at him marveling at how he always knows what she did or is about to do. "Won't be for a long time though."

"It might be sooner than you think."

"Don't you dare tell!"

"How could I? I can't see so I have no way to know." she smiles at his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The familiar sound of tapping fills her ears as Matt enters her room and sirs down beside her on her bed. She uncurls from her ball of blankets and rests her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong Mary?"

"Don't call me that. Please? I don't like that name."

"Why?"

"I didn’t have a name when I came here. The sisters named me."

"And you know this how?"

Her words are muffled by his shirt and whispered so they are unintelligible even to his ears. He lifts her head off his shoulder and she sighs. "I hack into the computer and found my records. I wanted to know who my parents were."

"Mary, you're ten years old. You shouldn't be hacking computers."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well if you are no longer Mary Sue Pools, what is your name?"

She shrugs to herself  "I don't know. Something cool. Unique."

"Okay. Shiniqua? That's unique." She laughs at his words and smacks him on the shoulder.

"NO! Something me."

"Sassy Kiddo Yet Endearing?"

"That's not a name." the two sit in silence for a minute before she speaks again. "but Skye is."

"Have you decided on a new name then?"

"I think so."

"Well then Miss Skye, it is a pleasure to meet you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you so stupidly happy?" She asks as he walks around his room grinning.

"I have a date tonight."

Her jaw drops at his words and she sputters. "But you can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know who it's with."

"Becky in from my math class."

She searches her brain for another reason her sixteen year old friend can't go out. "Well I've never met her."

"You can meet her another time."

"But I need you here."

He sighs at her words and turns towards her. "What do you need me here for Skye?"

"To help me with my homework."

"You're twelve. You rarely get homework. Why don't you want me to go on a date?"

She walks up to him wrapping her arms around him "Because you are my Matty and no one else gets to be your friend."

"Skye, I'm sixteen, and amazing as you are, I need friends who aren't my little sister in all but blood."

She pouts amd let's out and exaggerated sigh "Fine! Go on your silly date. I'll just sit here. All alone. Bored out of my skull. I'll just have to entertain myself by trying to hack into secure government organizations."

"No you won't because that's illegal."

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's clutching to his jacket refusing to let him go. He's eighteen and being kicked out of St Agnes and sent to college. "Don't leave me here alone."

"Skye, I have to go. I'm not allowed to stay here anymore."

"Take me with you then." she's begging and desperate but doesn't care.

He sighs and runs his fingers through her hair as he hugs her. "You know I can't. But I'll be right here to pick you up the day they kick you out."

"Promise?"

"Yes, not even four years until I can come get you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's there to pick her up, but she's been gone without a trace for over a year. When they meet again it's behind an abandoned building. She's chasing a rouge inhuman who's made his way to Hell's Kitchen, he's simply on his nightly patrol when he sences unnatural vibrations and decides to check them out. She doesn't know who this masked man is who knocked out her target for her as she backed him into an alley, yet the man seems to recognize her.

"Are you alright?" are the first words out of his mouth. Not 'What the heck!' or 'Please tell me that I hit the right person.' She's stunned for a moment before she nods at him. "Are you?"

That's when she notices that the eye holes on his mask are fake. "Yes I'm okay. Are you blind!?!?"

"Thought you would recognize me, after all how many blind ninjas are there in the world- let alone Hell's Kitchen, but I suppose it has been over twelve years since you last saw me. A fact that is one hundred percent you're fault."

"What? Who are you?"

He smirks at her. It's a familiar smirk and her jaw drops. "Matty? You're Daredevil? The Devil of Hell's Kitchen?"

He smirks at her. "You're one to talk Miss Skye, since when do you have superpowers?"


End file.
